Teikou AoKise Day
by sweetXsunshine
Summary: Kise hated who Aomine became after their victory in The Nationals tournament, but most of all, he hated how he missed the person he looked up to. Prequel to "You're Going to Be Fine Idiot."


Teikou had dominated the National tournament in early August, and the regulars who played should have felt even more proud of their championship than the seniors who were more often or not on the bench. After all, the ridiculously high amount of time they spent on training paid off. But, many of the regulars were becoming increasingly worried for their ace. August hadn't ended yet, but his attendance had become non-existent. No one even bothered to ask if he's coming to a training session anymore.

Yet, despite the strain that Aomine's apathy was putting on their relationship, he would still hang around with Kuroko, and they would still have fun. Although, they would agree that their conversations have been significantly less lively because of their reluctance to bring up the topic of basketball.

And it's not like Aomine had distanced himself away from everyone completely. Whenever Kuroko mentioned to the rest of the team that he had plans with Aomine later, they would occasionally come along as well. So despite Aomine's absence from training, and the current break between tournaments, Aomine had managed to catch up with all of the regulars, except for Kise Ryouta.

He had seen Kise quite often around Teikou to know that he was doing well. And many of the times Aomine would see Kise was when he was with the rest of the team or else when Kise was with his fan-girls. When Aomine had come to the painful realization that he hadn't spent time with the idiot since the championship, he began watching Kise from a far whenever he caught sight of him in school. He did so in thinking that maybe he would be pick up on something in Kise's behaviour that would explain why Kise hadn't approached him like the rest of the team had.

But nothing ever did. It didn't take long for Aomine to realise that all his watching was doing was proving that Kise was definitely avoiding him for some unexplained reason. The only thing it had done was prove the packed modelling schedule Aomine imagined Kise having had not been as full as he had originally thought. Because by the third time Aomine had stopped to watch Kise when he would catch sight of him, Kise would turn around after a few seconds and look right back at Aomine. Kise's gaze was just as intent as he would imagine his would be. It was unsettling that this was the direction their relationship had turned to.

Momoi and Kuroko were the first to notice this weird behaviour from Aomine and Kise. Aomine was walking ahead of the pair of them as they talked and walked the school's hallways at a more leisurely pace. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice Aomine's sudden stop which caused Kuroko to walk into Aomine's broad back and fall backwards. "Tetsu-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Momoi-san." Momoi happy with that turned to Aomine. "Aomine-kun, what are you doing stopping so suddenly? Tetsu-kun could've gotten hurt." His silence and lack of reaction stunned Momoi, "Aomine-kun …?"

Momoi and Kuroko followed Aomine's gaze and found that Kise had been talking to a pair of girls by a window in a connecting corridor. As they watched Kise, Kise turned his gaze from the girls and towards them. Momoi sent a small wave at him, which he did not return. He faced them a little while longer before he returned to conversing with the girls. When he turned away from them, Aomine began walking again. Momoi and Kuroko could only look questioningly at each other.

When Kise arrived for training that afternoon, they immediately approached him so that they could get some clarification. "Ki-chan, how come you didn't wave back at me today?"

"Ehh? I'm sorry, but I don't remember seeing you today so I guess I just didn't notice it." Just as the two were about to begin to squabbling over whether or not was Kise a mean person, Kuroko interjected. "Was it because the only one you paid attention to was Aomine-kun?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that Kurokocchi." Kise replied with a lower voice. "Sorry, but if I don't get changed quickly Akashicchi is going to make me do extra laps."

"That's fine Ki-chan."

"Kise-kun. Just before you get changed. Momoi-san and I are going to the arcade later. Would you like to come with us?"

"Ah! That sounds like a fun idea Tetsu-kun. The crane games have all these new prizes and I saw one that I really want to give Aomine-kun as a present."

"Why is that guy getting a present? It's been awhile since we've won the championship."

Momoi clasped her hands to her mouth at that. "Oops. He doesn't like anyone talking about it and making a big deal of it, but it's his birthday on the 31st. Please don't tell anyone."

"Is that right? That guy should be thankful that he has such considerate people around him. "

"Kise-kun …"

"Sorry, I was just thinking how nice you guys are. But yeah, I can go. I'd like to play against Kurokocchi on DDR again."

"I'm so happy Tetsu-kun won it. It may have taken a while to dig it up from the underneath the rest of the prizes, but it's worth it! I can't wait to see Aomine-kun's reaction when he sees it."

"His reaction will definitely be something alright."

Momoi, not nearing the sarcasm in Kise's response tenderly put the violently blue humanoid plush toy in her bag. She thought the plush's body patches and it's sewn up burlap sack head were positively endearing. Kuroko chose to remain silent on the matter.

As Momoi was about to zip her bag back up, the phone she left inside of it began to play its notification tone. Momoi read the screen before she summarised what was presumably on it, "Aomine-kun says he's going to pick me up from here in a few minutes, and that he's running late because he overslept at the school. He also wants to have dinner tonight at Maji." At the mention of Aomine's name, Kise tensed. "He's been going there more often than usual," Kuroko thought aloud. "It's because he has so much free time now. I think if I didn't go to see him, he'd spend all day sleeping." When he heard that, Kise clenched his fists. '_Is that was he does now_?'

"Momoicchi, before you put your phone away. Can you tell me the time?"

"5:30"

"Oh. Well this is a bit annoying, but I didn't think we were going to be here this long." Kise gave a weak empty laugh. "I guess time really does fly. Sorry, I've got to go there's an on-location shoot tomorrow morning and I have to go to bed pretty early because of it. But thanks for inviting me out today guys. It was really fun!"

As soon as Momoi and Kuroko said goodbye to him, they watched as Kise made his way out of the arcade at a fast pace. "Suspicious," noted when Kise was out of sight.

"Have you heard about them fighting?"

Kuroko shook his head as he replied, "Aomine-kun hasn't mentioned anything about Kise-kun."

"And Ki-chan won't even say his name." Momoi recalled with a sigh, "I wouldn't it be surprised if they didn't even know what they're fighting about."

"Momoi-san, would you be able to ask Aomine-kun about it tonight?"

Momoi smirked at that and turned to face Kuroko with a confident look on her face. "We can find out about now if you want. My intuition is telling me that they'll run into each other in the next minute or two." Kuroko looked at her questioningly. "I may have read Aomine's message from earlier incorrectly when I was saying it out loud. Aomine-kun will be coming to pick me up on his way back from Maji because he's already eaten dinner. And Kise who thinks he might run into Aomine will be taking the long way to the station from here so that he can avoid any routes that will lead to the school."

Surprise and awe was evident on Kuroko's face. "It looks like you've gotten better at reading people since The Nationals." Momoi's face blushed red from embarrassment.

It was a deserted pathway when they caught sight of each other. Neither had moved a step since and neither had the intention of speaking. So they stood there, staring each other down, waiting, as if they were about to have a showdown like the cowboys in those old American Western movies.

Aomine was confused and irritated at the whole situation with Kise. He still didn't really understand whatever was going on, and if it was anyone else, he would've ignored it completely. But as he stood there, looking at the slightly smaller idiot with the pissed off expression, he found that he didn't care for what was happening.

Whereas Kise was looking at Aomine's sullen face and all he felt was disappointment and downright pissed off. It wasn't long before he became fed up with the current situation. With a wave of his hand and a big grin on his face he tried to excuse himself, "afternoon Aominecchi! Sorry I can't stay for long, there's an early …" Kise faltered in his excuse when Aomine's facial expression became surlier. And he couldn't help but let out a sigh, "what's up Aominecchi?"

"I was just thinking about how convenient it is for you to fall back on your modelling job."

"Well I am a part-time model. The Nationals are over, and all the fashion labels are getting ready for the winter collection. Of course I'm going to be busy."

"Is that right?"

Kise was considering replying and then walking away, but stopped. He was getting more and more pissed off, and he didn't want to just simply walk away. He wanted to stay next to Aomine and he wanted Aomine to react. He wanted Aomine to feel what he was feeling. Kise could feel the blood pounding in his ears and his heart pounding from the adrenaline. Whether it was because of his proximity to Aomine or because of the pressure from the situation, he didn't know, but he wasn't leaving until he was satisfied. "But then again, you probably don't know what it's like being busy anymore, do you Aominecchi?" Aomine's facial expression hadn't change.

"I hear you could sleep all day if Momoicchi didn't come by." Nothing.

"I've also noticed that the only one who goes out of their way to hang out with you besides Momoicchi is Kurokocchi." _Nothing_.

"What do you even guys talk about now? Are you nostalgic about the basketball club?" Kise gave a contemptuous laugh. "Do you even talk about basketball?" _**Nothing.**_

"I don't think you would. I think you haven't touched a ball since." _Still nothing. _Why wasn't Aomine reacting?

"Maybe the great Aominecchi is scared of basketball. Poor you." That did it. Aomine was so fast that Kise was only able to watch as Aomine pushed him against the wall. "What would you know about anything you idiot?" With him pinned to the wall, Aomine eased the pressure he put on Kise, but left his hand on Kise's shoulder.

Kise made no attempt of moving Aomine's hand but instead chose to glare at him. "So that's it huh? You're scared?" Aomine didn't speak, but continued to look Kise right in the eyes.

"The strongest player is running away from his own victory, from his own game. You're an eyesore Aomine."

"It looks like you lost you respect in me Kise."

"That's right. I add –cchi to the names of the people I look up to. Not people who run away from their own problems."

"Be careful Kise, I can still crush you in a game." Aomine moved his face closer to Kise's so that any room that was between the two of them became increasingly smaller.

"That's funny; I don't think you'd even show up." With his free hand Aomine slammed his palm on the wall next to Kise's head out of anger. Kise didn't even flinch.

"Fine. You want a game? You can have one. 6:00 at the court close to Aida gym."

Kise's couldn't hold back the excitement that broke out on his face, "make sure you show up, Aominecchi." And Aomine couldn't help but feel relieved when he heard Kise say his nickname for him again.

Momoi and Kuroko weren't anywhere in sight, but the voices of both the boys carried to where they were hiding around the corner.

Kise gave it his best in the shoot the next day. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to play with Aominecchi again. And when it had finally ended, and the crew had finished congratulating him on such a remarkable shoot, he ran to his dressing room to change into the more sporty clothes that he had packed. As he was leaving he made sure to grab his bag, his basketball and his reward for working so well that day before he setting out towards the park.

When he arrived at the park where the court was, he decided to sit on the benches so that he could watch other people's games while he waited for Aomine. This has been the first opportunity since Kise had left the shoot to relax. So he checked the time on his phone and to his dismay saw that it was only 5:30. He decided to put the ball down for the time being and reluctantly decided to reply to the messages from his fans as he waited. And waited. It had come to the where every time he replied to a message, he would check the time. As 6 o'clock came and went, Kise had become more irritated. And by 7:00 he was furious.

He couldn't believe this. Aomine really was standing him up.

"Ki-chan!"

"Kise-kun."

"Why does it look like you haven't played yet? Where's Aomine-kun?" Momoi said as she scanned the park nearby.

"Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, what are you doing here?" Kise stood up to greet them, but was nonetheless surprised to see the two of them there. He hadn't seen anyone from school since he saw Aomine, and he didn't think a one on one match was something Aomine would willingly tell people.

"When Aomine-kun was taking longer than we thought to pick up Momoi-san yesterday, we decided to meet up with him half way. We overheard him saying he was going to play you, so we decided to watch."

"Well that's unfortunate. I'm about to leave, it looks like that troublesome guy won't make an appearance.

"Ki-chan … Are you okay? You look like …" Momoi didn't understand why, but as Kise's surprised face quickly turned into that of a heartbroken one, she felt that might cry from sympathy alone. "I can call him if you want? He might just be running late." Kise pulled the hood from his jacket so he could hide his face. The pity that Momoi was giving him had suddenly turned his anger into a sadness that he couldn't quite understand. All he wanted to do was get out of there, because he felt like he would breakdown if he didn't.

"It's alright Momoicchi. I guess I'm just not good enough for him."

It was at that point, Kuroko picked up the basketball that had remained at Kise's feet and threw it at his stomach.

"Ouch. What was that for Kurokocchi?"

"You're self-pitying was pissing me off."

"What?"

"Don't give up on yourself. Aomine-kun is strong, but you're strong too."

"Ahh, thank you?"

Kuroko sighed, Kise still didn't understand. "Aomine-kun believes that the only one, who can beat him, is himself. And no one can make him think differently. But the fact that he challenged you shows that he recognizes your ability. So stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Kise didn't believe in Kuroko's words at all. If Aomine acknowledged him so much, he would have turned up to their match at very least. But Kise wanted to leave, "you might be right Kurokocchi. But I'm still annoyed about being stood up and I kind of just want to go home and sleep. It was nice of you guys to stop by though. Night."

When the weekend was over and they were back in school, Kise cornered Aomine. In all respects though, Kise throwing a ball at the back of Aomine's head in a hallway when they should have been in class was probably not the best of ideas. And neither was running from him all the way to the rooftop. When the door to the roof closed behind Aomine he shouted, "Oi Kise. Don't just go throwing shit at people when you feel like it!"

"It's just a bit of pay back. It's unfortunate, but lately, all I can think about is how horrible you've been to me since day one. "

"What are you talking about since day one?"

"The first time I met you. You threw a ball at my head."

"Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous for something that happened months ago?"

"You didn't even deny you aimed and threw it at my head!"

"You're acting ridiculous Kise." Aomine could see that any of that cool guy exterior Kise had, was now gone. What was left was desperation.

"No! You're acting ridiculous! You don't practice! You don't want to talk to any of us! And you don't play anymore!"

"Why is any of that even an issue for you?"

"It's an issue because what you don't do anymore hurts me! I started to play basketball because I looked up to you. And I try hard now so that one day I'll beat you. I have the most fun when I play with you! And now that you've stopped it's like you're taking everything away from me … I'm not going to let you leave me because of your stupid ego."

It was then that Aomine had decided to close the gap between Kise and himself. If Kise's glassy golden eyes were anything to go by, he might start tearing up soon, and the only way he knew how to handle someone when they cried was hugging them and reassuring them. As much as he didn't to do that to Kise, he would feel bad if he just walked away.

"Don't tell me you think you can beat me in a match Kise."

Kise's voice was starting to waver, "I want to. I really want to. But you're too strong for me right now Aominecchi. So we're just going to have to wait until I'm stronger."

"I'm not patient Kise."

"Neither am I Aominecchi and it's frustrating. But until I win that game, you're my rival. And I want to keep playing with you until I beat you."

Aomine didn't know what to say to that, so he just grumbled "Kise…"

"So please, keep playing with me."

"Ugh! Fine, I get it already. We can be together more if you want. Anything that stops you from ignoring me and throwing stuff at me. Oh geez, why are you crying now. I just said we'd be together didn't I? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Aominecchi, I'm just so happy." Aomine couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're really too simple. Just come over here, your crying is annoying me."

"Ehh?" Kise watched as Aomine shuffled back a bit and opened his arms wide.

"Look, the only person I've had to deal with when they cried was Satsuki. But you're not Satsuki and I don't want to stuff anything up now that we've fixed it. So if you want me to try to stop your crying in the only way I know how to, then you're going to have to come over here."

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted out as he jumped into Aomine's open arms and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. Aomine who had automatically put his arms around Kise's waist knew he didn't have to hold him as tight as he was. But for some reason, he really didn't want to let go.

And Akashi who had taken it upon himself to leave his classroom in the middle of lesson was dumbstruck. He followed the two of them to the roof when he saw that they were both missing class and running through hallways. And the original idea had been disciplining the forwards for the ruckus they had caused. But when saw a confession instead of a fight break out, and their embrace at the end he reassured himself that they were going to be fine and excused himself from their private moment.

**The day after, Aomine's birthday.**

"You don't want to go to practice, but you want everyone to play with you afterschool on your birthday? Aomine-kun truly is a one of a kind basketball idiot." Kuroko had said

"Shut up Tetsu. I just promised someone that I was going to play against him."

"Is there someone out there who still thinks they can win against you?" Aomine gave a small smile at that.

"Nah, he knows he's going to lose. But he's not going to stop until he beats me."

"That person also sounds like a basketball obsessed idiot. No wonder you get along well with him. Oh by the way, here's your birthday present. Happy birthday basketball idiot."

"Thanks Tetsu, can I open it?" Kuroko nodded in response. Aomine was excited, this would be his first birthday that day. When they entered in the school's genkan, Aomine had haphazardly ripped off the light wrapping paper only to find out his present from Kuroko was an alarm clock. "Thanks Tetsu …"

"No problem Aomine-kun. Now if I ever hear about you sleeping through anything important again, I believe I now have permission to hurt you."

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

"Not drastic enough if you ask me."

"Geez Tetsu. You're scary today."

"Aomine-kun! Happy birthday! You slept in pretty late, so your mum told me to go on without you today." Kuroko gave him an abrupt elbow to the ribs.

"You can't be serious Tetsu." Aomine sputtered, "That was before you even gave me the damn alarm clock. Oi, Satsuki, does that bag have a present for me?" as he pointed to the candy pink bag in her hands.

"Yep, I hope you like it. Tetsu-kun helped me get it." Aomine was less than optimistic if Kuroko and Momoi collaborated to get him something. And when he opened the bag and saw a plush toy that only Momoi would like, he couldn't help but feel like he was set-up. "You can have it Satsuki. You look after me all the time, and this is something both you and Tetsu worked hard for. It makes more sense if you have it."

"Amazing, Mine-chin sounded really cool just now."

"Don't tell him that. The idiot is already too full of himself as it is."

"It's too early in the morning to be dealing with your nonsense Midorima. But because I'm feeling really generous on my birthday, I'll let it slide if you give me my present."

Midorima pushed his glasses back up and smirked at that. "Murasakibara, if you could please give him that thing we were talking about this morning."

"If you want me too. Happy birthday Mine-chin." Murasakibara had reached into his pockets and brought out candy wrappers of every colour. "Mido-chin says they are your lucky item for the day."

Aomine was starting to develop a twitch under his eye. Everyone's shitty birthday gifts were driving him crazy.

"Aka-chin said he and Ki-chin would give you your presents after school."

With that, Aomine's attitude did a 180, he was going to be able to play against Kise. And he couldn't wait to see what kind of princely present Akashi was going to give him.

When 3 o'clock finally arrived, after hours of droning monotonous classes, Aomine made his way out of the classroom as soon as the teacher dismissed the class, and ran to the gym. He was surprised to see that he was that Kise had gotten there before him, having already changed.

"How long have you been here? Class just ended." His question brought a bright smile to Kise's face. "About twenty minutes. I told the teacher I had a bit of a headache and she told me that I could leave class early. I just went down here, got changed and have been warming up ever since."

"Well, I'll be ready in a few. You've probably waited long enough."

When Aomine returned from the change rooms he began his warm-up and Kise joined him, "did you want to start first Aominecchi, or did you want me to?"

It was fun. Even though he knew it was going to be his win, but the fact that Kise could still challenge him was amazing. Crossing the courts when Kise would manage to steal the ball. Having to resort to formless shots when Kise was too close when he was shooting. Accelerating his movements and fast foot work to steal off Kise. It was intense, and it was something he had to work for.

When they finished playing, Aomine reached his hand out to pat the top of Kise's head. He was genuinely surprised at how soft and silky his hair was. Kise grinned at the physical contact from Aomine. "It was fun Kise make sure you keep at it."

"I will. Just wait, I'm going to win against you someday."

"And I'll be waiting."

Neither noticed when Aomine's hand slid down to clasp the side of Kise's face, they probably wouldn't have noticed even if they had moved apart from each other. But their moment was unexpectedly intruded on by the rest of the first-string starters and Momoi. Nobody but Akashi was prepared for the scene before them. Midorima who was oblivious to romanticisms for the most part was the first to say anything, "Aomine, did you somehow hurt Kise's face? Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you should treat people any worse."

"It's not like that Midorimacchi."

"That's right Midorima. They were probably being affectionate with one another since Aomine and Kise are going out." A stunned silence fell throughout the gym.

"What did you say Akashicchi?"

"What the hell did you say Akashi you bastard?"

The rest of the team was still silent from the sudden development. Although, Momoi and Kuroko were connecting the events of the last few days, and it was starting to make sense to them.

"I heard the two of you on the rooftop yesterday. It really was an indirect confession, but heartfelt nonetheless."

"There was no confession yesterday, what the hell are you on about!"

"That's right. Aominecchi just agreed to keep playing one on one with me."

"So you're not going out then?"

"No!" Kise and Aomine shouted in unison.

"So I was wrong then?"

"Yes!" They once again said together.

"Ehh, is that right? Well in that case. Aomine. 10 laps around the court for disrupting classes yesterday. And 2 around the school for missing training."

"Like hell I'm doing that."

"Well I guess you didn't want your cake then. Everyone, feel free to have a slice of that Godiva cake. Murasakibara, make sure that when everyone's had a slice you finish it."

"Got it Akashicchi."

"Hey, w-w-wait a moment. I'll do those laps and Murasakibara better leave me something."

"Fine. But if you want your birthday present from me. You're going to have to some strength training as well."

"What the hell Akashi, what did I do to deserve that one. You said we'd all play today, no strings attached."

"That was the idea. But then you pissed me off. And Kise, since you were so lively yesterday, why don't you join him for two laps around the school."

Kise knew better than to talk back and already started making his way out of the gym. Aomine followed shortly after. "Those two are going to be a thorn in my said for the next few years." Momoi and Kuroko couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement.

Momoi added, "those basketball idiots are going to make one baka-couple. But at least Kise and Aomine are happier now."

"By the way Akashi-kun, what did you get Aomine-kun for his birthday?

"Well, now that he's crossed me. He's getting a shogi set instead of what I originally planned. That idiot needs to learn some tact." Midorima couldn't help but nod in agreement with Akashi.

**Meanwhile, outside.**

"Aominecchi, I blame you for being out here."

"What, you throw a ball at me. And now I'm running laps on my birthday at the threat of Murasakibara eating my cake and it's my fault we're out here?"

"That's right. If you could handle Murasakibaracchi eating your cake, we wouldn't be out here."

"Well, I want Akashi's present too. I want to see what that rich kid got me."

"That's pretty selfish of you Aominecchi."

"Well you'd be pretty selfish too if the best present you got for your birthday was an alarm clock."

"Oh, that's right, I haven't given you your present yet. If you beat me back to the gym, I'll give them to you. If not, you'll just have to wait until I'm in a giving mood." Aomine liked the sound of that.

"You're on pretty boy. Catch me if you can." And he took off and every few seconds he'd yell a taunt to Kise who would come back with some reply or another. At least twice, Kise had caught up to him, and each time he said, "you're still a few years too early to be next to me Kise." And each time he said that, he'd put at least a hundred metres between the two of them in a matter of seconds.

Aomine was in the gymnasium sitting next to Kise's belongings by the time Kise ran in. "Hurry up Kise, I want to see it."

Kise kneeled down next to Aomine as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a yellow wrapped, rectangular present. "Here, you can open it now if you want. I don't mind."

"Thanks"

Aomine was shocked that as soon as he opened the wrapping, that a Lebron James Nike logo was the first thing he saw. "Kise … are these?"

"Yup. I felt bad that we didn't win them at the culture festival. So when my job on the weekend gave me a choice of rewards for all my efforts, I picked these."

"Thank you Kise. I really like them."

"You might want to say that after you check the colours. There a bit bright …" Aomine opened the box at Kise's prompting and found a dark blue pair of Lebron X P.S. Elites with yellow insignia. "These are incredible Kise. Wow. Thank you." Kise grinned at Aomine's elated expression. Just like Aomine did for him the day before. Kise reached over and put his hand on top of his head and said, "Happy birthday Aominecchi. Please continue to look after me this year."

Aomine may have been ecstatic at the shoes but the way Kise look at him right now was beautiful. He couldn't help but reach out and pull Kise into a hug as he buried his face into his shoulder. He was just too bright for him to look at.

Akashi who had made his way towards Aomine and Kise with two plates of cake, watched as Aomine drew Kise into a hug. Were these idiots trying to piss him off by proving him wrong all the time? Akashi choosing not to be subtle about his annoyance decided to shove a slice of cake into Aomine's face.

"I realised it was your birthday and that you deserved cake. But don't think that just because we're celebrating the fact that you have somehow managed to survive for 15 years on this planet, that you don't have to do what I say." Akashi left Kise's plated slice on the floor and turned to leave while their faces still bore their suprised expressions.

If anyone chose to watch the pair of idiots after a few minutes of Akashi's, they would have seen Kise laughing as used his finger to swipe the cake of Aomine's face. Followed by Aomine eating the cake from Kise's finger before Kise had the chance to sample it himself. Aomine who enjoyed the taste returned the favour by using his own finger and offering it to Kise. Kise didn't hesitate when the finger was presented to him. The pair were laughing like a pair of idiots and love, and everyone in that gym who been subjected to their little display would from then on refer to them as the baka-couple.


End file.
